


504

by fallingslowly



Series: Battlefield Medicine [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, time-jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingslowly/pseuds/fallingslowly
Summary: Jon Snow is gone for 504 hours.or,Jon leaves, and Sansa lives hour to hour and pretends that she is alright.Or,How Jon and Sansa became friends, and how they became best friends, and about everything else.





	504

Sansa works a double, the day after Jon leaves. She would have stayed on for another twelve hours if Yara Greyjoy hadn’t forced her to go home. She goes back to the apartment for exactly twelve hours, and takes Ghost for a walk before dropping him off at Robb and Margaery’s. Her brother came home, after she had presumed him dead. Someone came back to her, and the Starks were all grateful. Jon still left, but Robb came back. 

**(36)**

 

She works for another twelve hours, and she wants to stay on for another twelve, but both Willas and Yara refuse to allow it. They tell her to take twenty-four hours and not be in the hospital,because they know what she is doing because Margaery did it too, six months ago, and they don’t want to let it happen again. She tries to convince them that she is fine, but they make her go home. She sleeps for eight hours straight, as soon as she gets back, and then she cleans her apartment. She goes down and gets Jon’s mail, and she uses her key to his apartment to leave it on his kitchen table. 

**(56)**

 

She calls the hospital and tells them that she is going to take a few more days off, and that she’ll come back in the middle of the next week with Margaery. Nobody tries to stop her from doing so, nobody mentions how the hospital will be severely understaffed after the Chief ER Resident and one of the ER Attending Physicians have left. Not a soul mentions how the ER will barely be able to run without Margaery Tyrell, the plastics resident. Nobody wants to run Sansa Stark into the ground. These people care about her too much. 

**(60)**

 

Arya calls her 72 hours after Jon leaves and tells her that her and Gendry want to take her out for a little while. She takes Ghost with her, and meets the two of them with Nymeria, Arya’s husky-wolf mix at a dog park. Ghost is happy to be with his best friend, and Gendry does his best to cheer Sansa up. Arya takes the two dogs away from them for a minute, and Sansa walks with gendry in silence, but it isn’t the same as it is when she is with Jon. Her and Gendry get along well, and they have since she had volunteered at Flea Bottom, but nothing is the same as being with Jon.  

“I think I might ask Arya to marry me.”Gendry blurts out as soon as he knows Arya is out of earshot. 

“Gendry, I think that’s great.”Sansa says, and she actually means it. 

“So can I marry your sister?”Gendry asks.

“Yeah, as long as Robb and Jon said it’s okay.”Sansa says, and she realizes that she had never thought about one of them getting married without her parents being there. 

“I asked them both the other day. But you were the most important. “Gendry says, and Sansa doesn’t know what to say to that. “You were the one that took over.”He adds, and Sansa understands. 

When Arya comes back, and asks them what they had been talking about, Sansa is quick to lie and say they were reminiscing about their time working together in Flea Bottom. Arya doesn’t ask for another detail. 

**(92)**

  
  


Sansa spends 24 hours straight on Robb’s couch. They watch movies and just talk to each other and Sansa hadn’t realized how much she missed that. They watch some games of Rickon’s that Robb has missed and she catches him up on everything. She helps him fill out the paperwork for him to leave the army, and she helps his study for his paramedic entrance exam. Sansa leaves when Margaery comes back after a day out with Willas, and the only thing that saves her is that Ghost follows her back down to the second floor.

**(120)**

She does not fully register what is going on, when the nurses begin speaking to her. She understands a few bits of it, the ‘ _ i’m so sorry for your loss,Miss Stark’ _ and the ‘ _ we have already called your uncle’. _ She doesn’t understand why they’re calling her uncle when she is right here and Robb is on his way and so is Jon. Arya is sobbing into Bran’s chest and Rickon doesn’t really know what’s going on, and oh god he is too young to be here right now. She should take him back home. She should take them all back home but home is an empty place and there isn’t a  _ mother _ there right now. 

She is twenty now, and they almost call a social worker as well as an uncle. They don’t think that Sansa, a second year college student, can take care of three minors. Rickon was fourteen. Bran was sixteen, Arya was seventeen, Robb was only in his third year. They were too young to be orphans. 

“Sansa”She turns and Robb is standing in front of her and he looks like he’s been crying to and that is when she truly shatters. She is sobbing and in her brother’s arms and their mother is  _ dead _ . Their mother is dead and they are orphans and Rickon and Bran and Arya are still minors and they are still in high school. Both her and Robb are sobbing and she doesn’t even know when Jon shows up but he does and Sansa is passed from Robb to Jon and the nurses still need to talk to her. 

She doesn’t know how she does it but she turns around and fills out all of the necessary paperwork and claims that she will be taking the kids home. The kids. Jon has already started to file them all into his car and mutters to Sansa that he will take them home, and Sansa and Robb stand at the nurse’s station and continue filling out paperwork. They are there for another three hours before they are able to leave. She cries in Jon’s arms, when they finally get home, and he promises her that he will help them with anything that they need. She isn’t as scared when she realizes that he isn’t lying, either. 

**(-64680)**

Rickon has a pre-season game on Saturday, and Sansa goes to watch it with Margaery and Robb. Robb digs out his ‘Stark 22’ jersey and dons it with pride, Sansa makes sure to leave out enough water for Ghost to survive a few hours without her, and promises that she’ll take him for a walk as soon as she gets back. They sit as close to the front as they can, because Robb wants to be sure that he will be able to see everything, even though it’s just a pre-season game and there won’t be a lot of people at it. 

When Robb and Sansa had gotten custody of the kids, they had tried to go to as much as everything as they could have. Friday night was Rickon’s night, unless he made playoffs and then he would get a couple of Saturday afternoons. Wednesday night was when Arya had fencing matches, and Bran would always have his academic decathalons on Sundays. They rarely missed anything, and if they knew they would miss something, they would make sure that Jon was there(Jon went to everything that he could, no matter what, but he tried especially hard to get there when Sansa asked) and Robb had missed too much in the past few months. 

Rickon’s face lights up when he realizes that Robb is there and Robb yells at the top of his lungs the entire time and Margaery is smiling so wide and this is right. Rickon plays better than she has seen him play in a while and Jon would have loved to see this, he would have loved to be here. Rickon almost cries after the game when he gives his brother the biggest hug he has ever given him and Sansa can’t help but tear up a little bit. 

**(144)**

 

Ghost sleeps on her bed every night, and she is grateful, because suddenly she feels unsafe in her apartment again. She doesn’t know what causes it, maybe it’s that she’s been here more than usual and she sees every way a person could break into it. If someone broke in, and she screamed, Robb and Margaery were all the way upstairs, and they might not even hear her. She had thought herself past all of the fears she had had back when she was in college but she wasn’t, she realized. 

Ghost makes her feel safe but Jon makes her feel safer so she takes Ghost with her across the hall and they dig through Jon’s drawers until she finds a couple of his old t-shirts and she brings them back across the hall with her. She sleeps better that night, after she puts Jon’s shirt on, and Ghost seems calmer too and she tricks herself into thinking Jon is right there with her and he’ll make sure that she is safe. 

**(168)**

 

Sansa and Margaery go back to work on Monday, and Sansa wants to work a double but Yara tells her that she’ll throw her out of the ER herself if she tries to stay on for the Day Shift. Wildfire victims start pouring in as soon as the two girls scrub in and they spend hours dealing with burn victims, checking lungs for smoke inhalation, and making sure young kids find their mothers. 

Val comes in around 3:00 am and Ygritte comes in at 4:00 to take her home, and Sansa see her brush the lightest of kisses on the blonde girls lips and she smiles to herself. Ygritte makes sure to say hi to Sansa before she leaves with Val and even Val waves to Sansa before she leaves because they know Jon is gone and that it’s killing her. 

Willas asks for someone to hop on a rig, and Sansa doesn’t even think before she volunteers. She can’t remember the last time she’s actually gone to a scene, as Jon had always jumped on before she even had a chance to consider going to a scene and working in the field. Brienne and her are on the scene in fifteen minutes and Sansa has never felt such a rush as she has, working right on scene. Brienne drags her further into the mess of it all around 5:45 and for the first time in days Sansa feels  _ alive _ . 

**(190)**

 

She goes home for twenty four hours and sleeps and walks Ghost and watches tv and tries to pretend that she isn’t scared being in her apartment. Margaery comes down around seven with a bottle of wine and the two of them sit on the couch for hours before going back up to be with Robb and Sansa is grateful for the company. She hadn’t realized that her life had become centered around Jon being there. She should change that. There is no need to be attached to another person. 

**(240)**

 

She survives. She sleeps soundly in her apartment and pretends that it isn’t due to the presence of Ghost or the fact that she is sleeping in Jon’s t-shirt. She doesn’t work doubles, she works single shifts and she hops on a rig with Brienne every once in awhile and she likes it. She starts preparing for her boards and starts fielding fellowship offers and helps Shireen study so she can be a resident even though her exam isn’t until January. She makes it work. She functions. She could live without Jon Snow, but she really didn’t want to. 

**(360)**

 

Bran calls Sansa and tells her about the new idea he has for Stark international, and he is so excited when he talks about the research they are starting that she can’t help but smile through the phone.  _ Dad would have loved it _ , she assures him, as he tells her about the free clinics they are going to open all over the North.  _ I think this is great _ , she tells him, when he talks about the PTSD experts and support groups he is going to make sure are present in every clinic he opens.  _ Do you think Jon would? _ , he asks her, and she says  _ yes _ without even thinking. He’ll be so excited to hear about it when he gets back(if he gets back-no, she pushes that thought out of her head as soon as it shows up) and she thinks that he will need it more than anyone else. 

**(408)**

 

Robb passes his exam, and he ends up on a rig with Brienne. He brings her gunshot victims and he already knows what to do and when she was younger she never thought she would be able to work with him but she can. Willas likes to see his sister happy again, and to see her acting like she used to be. And he likes that Sansa isn’t acting like a ghost, like she had been two weeks ago.He would have even let her work a double, if she had asked, but she doesn’t. He’s glad, because he thinks that being here too much might kill her. She would have let it. 

**(456)**

 

September had inched up on her, and Rickon is starting his regular season(his last season in college and  _ Gods _ , Sansa can’t believe he’s so old) while Bran goes back to get another master’s degree. Arya’s finally figured out what she wants to do with her life(she hasn’t, but she wants to tell Sansa that she has) and she’s going to try being a social worker for a little while. Robb has officially started on the process of leaving the army and Sansa was receiving letters from hospitals daily. Her and Margaery sat down  and compared offers one day and saw that KLMH still hadn’t asked either of them to come on as fellows or attendings and that worried them a little bit but they still had time.They had until January, but Margaery had received an illusive offer from Highgarden and Sansa one from Pyke, and the only thing that would really stop them from taking them was an offer from KLMH. 

Sansa works single shifts-mostly day shifts- and gets on a rig whenever she can. Ghost sleeps on her bed every single night and he always curls up with her when they are on the couch and she walks him every day. She likes having Ghost with her all the time. She likes to think that he likes her too. They have a nice time in the apartment. Sansa gives him treats all the time and that makes her think that she wants a dog but for now Ghost is her dog and he will do. 

**(490)**

 

Ghost wakes her up at 2:00 am because there is a knocking on the door and he really doesn’t like that and he doesn’t want to suffer alone. She doesn’t think of trivial things such as pants but Jon’s shoulders were broad enough that his shirt covered everything. She’s too tired to think about the fact that it isn’t a good idea to open your door at 2:00 am but she’s awake enough to remember to grab the baseball bat she puts next to her bedroom door. She doesn’t think to look through the peephole to see who is out there because Margaery probably just ran out of condoms or something like that.

 

She doesn’t expect to see Jon Snow staring at her, looking like he had just gotten off a plane and had ran here(he takes a taxi, but he skips going back to base and goes straight to see her, damn the consequences).  She slowly starts to put down the baseball bat that’s in her right hand because it’s  _ Jon _ so she shouldn’t have any use of it but she can’t bring herself to let go of it because she’s still a girl alone in an apartment at 2:00 am. 

“I filled out the paperwork on the plane ride back.”He says, and she finally puts the baseball bat down. 

“You don’t have to do that for me.”She brings herself to say, even though she almost doesn’t mean it. 

“Yes I do.”He says. Sansa looks him in the eye and starts searching him for injuries. Two butterfly are holding together a cut on his forehead and one of his hands are dusted with bruises and miniscule cuts but he looks fine. He looks alive. He is right in front of her. “Sansa.”She looks him straight in the eye again. 

“I-”she doesn’t let him speak. She takes one step forwards and she grabs his face by her hands and she kisses him and he doesn’t know what to do. He freezes for a moment because  _ this is not happening, he hit his head _ but then he kisses her back and his hands are on her face and he’s wanted to do this his entire life, he thinks. Sansa might not think about anything right now except Jon but Jon is thinking about closing the door behind him to make sure nobody gets in and suddenly all of his focus is on her. He only pulls away from her when he realizes that she probably can’t breathe but even then they don’t let go of each other, no, Sansa moves her arms so they wrap around his neck and Jon wraps his around her back and tries to get as close to her as possible. 

“Are you wearing my shirt?”

“I’m not giving it back.”He lets out a low chuckle in her ear. 

“You look better in it than I did.”

“I stole three others.”Ghost comes up to them and sticks his nose in between them and Jon lets go of Sansa only to crouch down and get pushed to the floor by the dog. Sansa smiles, looking at him. This feels right, and Jon never makes it back across the hall to his apartment. She wakes up curled into him and he mutters a  _ ‘gods i love you’ _ to her when he wakes up and sees her and she doesn’t even think before she says  _ ‘i love you too. Don’t you fucking dare try leaving me again’ _ and she reaches for her cell phone to call herself out of work and he pulls her back into him and they don’t leave the bed the entire day. She feels safe again(but she still keeps the shirts) and Ghost jumps on the bed anyways just to make sure that Sansa is alright. 

 

She is, for the first time in a while. 

**(504)**

 

“Sansa?”The redhead groans but she looks up at the voice that has assaulted her peace and quiet. “Are you alright?”Jon asks her. 

“Why would you care? You’re not my brother.”She’s drunk, Jon decides, and he doesn’t like the way that some of these boys are looking at her. 

“I’m taking you home.”He bends down and brings her to his feet and she drapes herself over him because  _ wow, her legs don’t work _ and it is Jon so he will probably keep holding her up(unless he decides to let her fall because she’s always been a massive bitch to him and she would really deserve it) and he does keep holding her up because he’s just that good a person and wow she really is drunk. 

“You don’t have to do this.”  
“Yes I do.”  
“No you don’t. I’ve always been awful to you.”  
“No, you haven’t.”She thinks he hesitates(he doesn’t).

“Yes I have. And I want to apologize. Please forgive me.”  
“There’s nothing to forgive.”  
“Yes there is. And I won’t leave you alone until you forgive me.”  
“Then I forgive you.”

“Good. You’re too nice of a guy, Jon.”  
“I didn’t know that was a bad thing.”  
“It’s not. It’s just weird.”  
“Guys should always be nice to you, Sansa, and when they aren’t, you should tell me and Robb about it.”He opens his car door and gently places her in the passenger seat before quickly circling the car to get in the driver’s side. 

“Don’t beat up guys for me.”  
“I will if they’re not treating you right.”  
“You’re not my brother.”

“I don’t think I’m your brother.”  
“Then why are you taking care of me.”  
“Because I care about you, Sansa.”  
“That’s weird.”  
“It’s not weird, Sansa.”  
“Yes it is. I’ll have to repay you.”  
“You don’t have to repay me, Sansa, I’m just making sure you get home safe.”He pulls up in front of her house and shuts the car off, making sure to be quiet so she won’t get in trouble. 

“You also don’t have to be nice to me, Jon. People do things they don’t have to do all of the time”He almost responds but Sansa’s feet don’t work so he moves to grab hold of her. 

“How much did you drink,Sansa?”He holds on to her as he walks her to the front door, worrying that she’ll fall again. 

“I only had two beers. The second one tasted funny.”She sobers up enough to open the door and Jon follows her through. 

“Who gave you that drink, Sansa?”He sees red.

“I don’t know, but you found me so it’s alright.”She says as he walks him up the stairs.

“No, Sansa, that’s not alright. You should always call me if that happens.”

“Okay Jon.”  
“Sansa, I hope you know that you can always call me, alright. You should always call me.”  
“I will, I promise. And you should always call me. I can’t lift you, but I have some skills. I’m not completely useless.”  
“I don’t think you’re useless.”  
“Thank you, Jon.”

“Are you alright,Sansa, do you need anything else?”He asks her as they reach her bedroom.

“I’m okay, Jon. Thank you for taking care of me..”She says as she pushes open her bedroom door. 

“I always will, Sansa, I promise.”He says to her. 

 

She’s alright, he made sure of it. 

**(-96360)**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! I couldn't bring myself to keep them apart for too long, but I did need to do it for the angst! All of the bold numbers relate to the number of hours since Jon leaves for his mission, and any negative numbers signal that we go back in time. in my head it makes sense, but I just realizes that it might not read as clear as I thought. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed, please drop kudos and a comment!
> 
> And follow me on Tumblr at queensansatargaryen. I plan on doing head canons for this universe, but only if people want to see them! Let me know!


End file.
